We have a baby now what?
by Fenix-Eileen-Riddle
Summary: So Emma winds up preggie with Reginas baby but that's not the problem the problem is that they have been hiding their relationship from everyone how will the town handle the ex- evil queen and the saviour not only together but starting a family
1. Plot

Emma and Regina have been secretly dating for 1 year behind everyone backs but when Emma accidentally ends up pregnant no thanks to Regina how will everyone cop with that fact that these two have been sleeping and seeing each other behind peoples back how will emma react to everyone finding out will she freak out and run or will she stay does their relationship stay together or will the pregnancy be a falling out for the two woman will Regina everything in her will to get Emma to stay by her side or will it just tear the two apart and how will henry get affected.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own OUAT!**

"Mmmm, good morning baby" Regina groaned rolling over to try and find her blonde girlfriend when she found the bed empty she sat up right away

"Emma!" she called out, then she heard what she thought was someone throwing up

"Emma sweetheart, is that you?" Regina asked calmly walking towards he bathroom she could hear a muffled yes before the sound of someone throwing up again

"Emma what's going on, how long as this been going on?" Regina asked terrified as she walked over towards the blonde who was hugging the toilet bowl

"Last 2-3 months" Emma answered before throwing up the contents in her stomach.

"Here have some water, and after you have a shower and calm down I'll give you some breakfast and we can go visit Dr Whale" Regina calmly said rubbing her girlfriends back

"Okay" Emma whispered as she took sips of the ice cold water Regina gave to her and then ran her a bath.

"You should of told me you were sick Emma, otherwise I would have been a lot more careful with you last night" Regina said looking over her should noticing that the blondes eyes were on her

"I thought it was just some stomach bug as it came for a few weeks then left and then it came back and it's been coming and going for a while now. I didn't think of it as a big deal" Emma shrugged her shoulders, then made her way to the warm bath Regina made for her

"Join me?" Emma asked with her head cocked to the side

"I would love to but I have to get ready and cook you breakfast, I love you" Regina smiled kissed Emma's forehead and made her way out of the bathroom, she made her bed and then walked down the stairs to the kitchen to make Emma her breakfast, after she cooked the blonde her breakfast she walked back up the stairs only to find Emma had fallen asleep in the bath tub she shook her slightly

"Emma sweetheart you have to wake up, breakfast is ready" she whispered not want to startle the blonde, Emma opened her eyes groggily

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked as she helped the blonde out of the bath tub

"A bit better" Emma told her. Regina helped the blonde dry herself and then wrapped Emma up in one of her spare robes. Then they made their way down the stairs. Regina and Emma ate in silence

"So when are we going to tell Henry and everyone else?" Regina asked as she swollen her last mouthful. Emma just shrugged

"We've been together for a year now Em I think everyone should know, especially Henry if we keep this from him any longer and he finds out by himself or the wrong person he could end up hating us, I don't want that Em" Regina looked at the blonde with tears in her eyes

"I don't want to lose you or Henry," Regina cried

"your not going to lose anyone Gina, we will tell them okay but not right now how about we wait until I found out what's wrong with me and then we will tell everyone, today is Monday, so Friday we invite mum, dad, henry, ruby and belle over for dinner and we can tell them then" Emma smiled

"okay sweetheart, and by the way you've put on weight" Regina said pointing down to Emma's once toned stomach.

"Well I'm finished eating, I'll go get dressed and then we can go." Emma frowned and put her hand over her stomach

How has she not realised that

"Don't worry too much about it Emma you still look beautiful" Regina smiled and kissed the blonde on the lips softly

"Okay" Emma whispered and made her way up the stairs. Emma couldn't be bother to wear her famous tight jeans, tank top and the red leather jacket that Regina secretly loves, so she just put on a piece of nice black leggings (the ones that have holes in them) and a nice white button up shirt and a pair of flats and she threw her hair into a messy bun, then made her way downstairs.

"Ready" Emma smiled as she looked at her beautiful brunette girlfriend

"Just give me a second" Regina smiled and waved her hand over her body, Regina put on her famous black fitting dress and those famous black high heels.

"let's go darling" Regina held her hand out to the blonde then grabbed her car keys and bag, then they made their way to the hospital

"We need to see Dr Whale ASAP" Regina snipped at the closet nurse. She just nodded her head and ran off to find the Dr

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr Whale asked looking between the two woman

"Emma has been really sick for the last 2-3 months, she has been vomiting, moody not that, that's any different, she's been eating a lot more and she been sleeping a lot and she has gained weight" Regina huffed

"Those Symptoms sound familiar but I want to do test just to make sure" Dr Whale smiled at the two women with a raised eye brow

"Right this way Miss Swan" Dr Whale walked towards one of the blood test rooms. The 3 of them sat there in quiet as Dr Whale took the blood then walked out to get the results. About 10-15 minutes later he returns.

"Emma.. Your pregnant but this isn't just any normal baby this baby has magic strong magic, it has light and dark magic and the only two people in this town that have dark magic, Mr Gold and Regina" Dr Whale finished

"Gina does this mean" Emma looked at her girlfriend with wide yes

"Yes, Sweetheart it means we are having a baby" Regina cried tears of joy

**A/N: yay! We found out why Emma is sick! But how will everyone react? Don't for get to review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own OUAT im so sorry for the long update but here is chapter 2! Enjoy **

"_Yes, Sweetheart it means we are having a baby" Regina cried tears of joy_

"Wait youse two are like together?!" Dr Whale gapped

"Yes we are, is that a problem?" Regina snipped

"What no, there is no problem, I just didn't know" Whale stuttered

"No, one knew" Emma said coming into the conversation

"How long?" Whale asked

"A year" Both Emma and Regina said at once

"A YEAR!" Whale shouted

"Does Henry or your parents know" Whale asked Emma

"Uhh no, they don't we are going to tell them on Friday" Emma smiled

"Friday, youse are going to wait until Friday! I think this is a need to know now situation" Whale said trying to calm his voice down

"I agree" Regina said looking at Emma

"Are you sure we should tell them tonight I mean, we just found out ourselves don't you want a bit of time, How are we going to tell them what are we going to say?" Emma asked freaking out a little

"Oh hey mum, dad, Henry, I just wanted to tell you that Regina and I have been dating behind your back for the last year and now I'm pregnant with her child" Emma rushed

"WAIT WHAT!" you could hear a voice scream from behind the couple and everyone turned to face who it was

"MUM!" Emma yelled

"What are you doing here!" Emma asked

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Snow trembled

"You and Regina have been dating behind out backs for the past year!" Snow shouted

"And now you are pregnant with her child" She screamed louder, David and Henry came running towards Snow wondering why on earth she was yelling for

"What's with all this yelling?" David asked his wife

"Oh that fact that our own daughter has been dating Regina behind our backs for the past year! YEAR! David a whole year and now she is pregnant with Regina baby! A baby for crying out loud" Snow yelled and through her hands in the air

"I KNEW IT" Henry smiled and rushed towards both his mothers

"Oh I knew you to where together!" Henry smiled and hugged Regina

"Oh really and how is that?" Regina asked as he hugged Emma

"Are you serious, the way you to look at each other, the way youse act around each other, youse aren't at each other throats anymore, I just knew something was up between you to" Henry smiled

"You're not mad at us from keeping this form you" Emma whispered

"I am sort of yes but I knew when you two were ready you will tell me no matter how long it took, I'm just glad I got to watch both of my parents fall in love" Henry beamed at his mothers

"That you did my little prince" Regina smiled and hugged Henry

"How did you get so smart" Emma fake pouted

"I am 16" Henry reminded them

"Does anyone else know?" Regina asked

"Only Ruby, Granny and Belle" Henry smiled

"It's impossible to keep anything from those 3" Emma giggled and slide in beside Regina and held her waist.

"I can't believe it" Snow breathed

"We are going to Granny's right now and we are going to talk about this" Snow glared and marched out of the room towards the hospital doors

"Well it looks like we are going to face Granny, Ruby and Belle" Emma shrugged

"Granny is so going to kick my arse, for not telling her" Regina complained

"Yeah and I'm going to have Ruby at me arse" Emma giggled and then they all made their way to the diner.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Ruby asked as she came to the table

"A coffee for me, A chocolate Milkshake for Henry, Emma dear what did you want" Regina asked looking over to her girlfriend which was sitting beside her

"Umm, I'll just have a Chocolate Milkshake as well thank-you" Emma smiled

"Snow, David" Ruby asked

"I'll have a Whiskey" David grunted

"Make that 2 whiskey's" Snow said.

"Coming right up" Ruby smiled and made her way behind the counter

"Belle, Granny, you might want to join us for this" Regina called out. The two women made their way over to the booth Granny slipping in beside Regina and Belle brought two spare chairs over one for her and one for Ruby. So the setting plan went a little like this, on one side it went Emma, Regina, Granny, facing them it went Snow, Henry, David and Belle and Ruby where at the end of the table, Ruby brought the drinks over and sat down on her chair.

"So what's going on?" Granny asked

"Emma why don't you tell everyone what 'secret' you have kept from the whole town" Snow huffed

"Regina and I have been secretly dating for the past year" Emma shrugged like it was no big deal

"AND!" Snow added

"And I'm pregnant with her baby" She whispered lucky for Ruby and Granny being wolves heard what Emma had said

"Your what?" Belle asked confused as to why Ruby had a big smile on her face

"And when did you plan on tell me this" Granny grunted at Regina

"We wanted to tell you trust me we did, but we wanted to see if it was what we wanted before letting on else in, we wanted to make sure we truly loved each other, and we do, I love Emma more than anything, I love her more than I loved Daniel" Regina whispered

"Well I'm happy for the both of you, but I wish you didn't hide it from me" Granny smiled

"OMG, OMG, OMG" Ruby squealed

"Ruby, calm down" Emma groaned covering her ears

"I so totally knew that you to where banging each other I could always smell you both on each other" Ruby beamed

"As Granny said I'm so happy for you but I wish you told be earlier! But now we can go on double dates and everything" Ruby squealed

"Squeal again and I will gag you" Emma warned

"Opps sorry Em" Ruby chuckled nervously

"What was the last part I didn't hear it" Belle said coming into the conversation

"I'm pregnant with Regina's baby" Emma repeated as she did so she locked eyes with her mother

"And yes I am keeping the baby, and no one can change my mind about it or the way I feel about Regina" Emma said looking between her parents

"I don't care, if you two still don't like her that's fine, I love her and she will be in my life and if you want to complain about it then you both can forget about being in my life I'm happy with her I wouldn't want it any other way" Emma said looking between her parents and then at Regina

"She is my true love" Emma smiled

**A/N: I hope you liked it! And I thought I would end on a happy note :) don't forget to review**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own OUAT D: as much as I wish I did then SQ would be endgame. **

"_She is my true love" Emma smiled _

"And she is mine" Regina smiled

"I still can't believe you kept it from us" Snow complain

"We kept it from everyone" Emma said rolling her eyes

"Yes I am aware of that but did you even think about the consequences" Snow asked in a huff and raising her eyebrow

"What consequences" Emma glared

"The fact that you could of lost Henry" Snow growled

"This isn't about that is it, this is about you not accepting the fact that I am happy, why can't you just accept it Ma, I don't want to lose you, I found you and it took me 28 years 28! And now that I have you I could lose you all over again because you have your head way to far up your arse and can't accept that fact that your daughter is happy with a women" Emma growled glaring hard at her mother.

"That has nothing to do with it" Snow hissed

"Oh yeah sure," Emma barked

"It's like no one else apart from you two are allowed a happy ending in this bloody place" Emma yelled

"Emma that's not true and you know it" David said coming in to the convocation

"Oh really because that's what it seems like, It seems to me that youse can't be happy for your own daughter who is beyond happy there are no words in the dictionary to describe how much I love this women and now I'm going be having her baby that's amazing I finally get to have my own little family" Emma smiled through the tears

"Ma, Pa, please don't make this harder for me I love you both, but I love Regina as well and if you are going to make me choose I will choose Regina and Henry, but I don't want to have to choose, so please try and accepted it or you will have to say good-bye to me but this time it will be forever" Emma cried

"Emma I don't want to lose you, but this, this is a lot to take in" Snow said getting upset

"My OWN daughter was keeping the fact that she is dating the ex-evil queen and didn't tell us until now?! And it's only because you are pregnant, if you didn't fall pregnant, would you have told us at all?" Snow asked with her head down

"Yes, We were going to tell you on Friday, but apparently that couldn't of happened" Emma huffed

"Friday," Snow repeated

"But why keep it from us" Snow asked with a frown

"Because this is how I knew you would react, I didn't want to have to have a fight with you, I just want us to be a big happy family" Emma sighed.

"Can I say something" Henry said butting in

"Sure kid" Emma said quickly before her mother could reply

"Okay, So you and my mum and dating, and you have been for a year, but you didn't tell us because 1, you were worried of how everyone's reaction would be 2, because you weren't sure of it yourselves" Henry said going through the list Emma just let out a long sigh and then nodded her head

"Why should it matter?" Henry shrugged, everyone looked at Henry confused

"What I mean is, why should it matter what anyone else thinks, if you too are happy then why does it matter what anyone else thinks, it your lives, no one and I mean no one should tell you how to live your life or who you should or shouldn't love" Henry said looking at his mother's then at his grandparents

"Emma is happy, have you noticed that, and it's because of my mum, I've never seen her that happy, not even when she was with Hook or when she was with my father, it's because of my mother she has that twinkle in her eyes and that big goofy smile, and it's same with Regina" Henry between the three women

"My mum is happy and it's because of Emma, when was the last time you saw her this happy" Henry asked Snow, and he knew the answer, everyone knew the answer

"When she was with Daniel" Snow whispered

"Yes exactly, Daniel was apparently my mums true love, and Robin was apparently her soul mate but in the end who did she choose, she choose the one person that makes her feel like her and not someone else she choose the person who loves her back, she choose Emma, she choose the one person that she couldn't stand when she first got here, the person who got on every single one of her nervous yet she still choose her, they have been through hell and back fighting over me and fighting over well everything but even thought will they were at each-other's neck they were falling in love without realising it, and you shouldn't be mad at Emma or Regina, okay so I'm a bit annoyed because I'm their son and I sort of have a right to know but I could see it, I could see they were falling for each other and that they were in love so I knew that they were going to end up together and I'm happy for both of them" Henry smiled and then shrugged his shoulders. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths

"Wow he definitely got the charming genes" Emma laughed

"That he does" Regina laughed to, in the end everyone was laughing

*Finally, enough fighting and enough wars, we are finally I happy family* Emma thought

"So when are you going to get married" Ruby asked once everyone has calmed down

"We haven't thought about that yet" Emma shrugged

"Would you like to get married?" Regina asked Emma

"Of course I would love to, BUT" Emma smiled

"But what" Regina asked with a frown

"But if we don't that's okay, because we don't need a ring to prove to use and the world that we love each other, Regina you will always have my heart no matter what, I love you, and only you, well apart from them" Emma giggled and pointed around the table

"But you are the only one who owns my heart" Emma smiled and leaned over to give her girlfriend a kiss

"Who knew, Emma could be a romantic type of person" Ruby giggled and Emma just stuck her tongue at the wolf

"And I love you sweetheart and you have my heart" Regina smiled

"And you have no idea how romantic she can be" Regina smiled and winked at Ruby and everyone just burst into laughter again

**A/N: YAY! A happy ending :) I hope you like it :3 **


	5. Chapter 4

**Im soooooo sorry for the late update and I had a guest review and since I cant reply to them I shall reply to them this way, yes I am well aware that I need a beta I will re-read over my work and I will try and make sure it makes more sense and I am also aware that it is OFC (out of character) most of these fan fictions are, are they not so instead of complaining and whining and being really rude to me about I badly need a beta and the fact that its OFC like most other fanfics don't read it, simple you don't like it don't read it,**

**Okay now since I have that done I can also say I do not own OUAT and that this chapter will get really sad so I'm warning you now**

"_And you have no idea how romantic she can be" Regina smiled and winked at Ruby and everyone just burst into laughter again._

"So, What now?" Henry asked as everyone calmed down.

"Right now I just wanna go home cuddle up to the two most important people in the world and watch a movie" Emma sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You alright sweetheart" Regina asked

"Yeah just a small headache, I'll be fine" Emma smiled

"Can we watch, The Avengers" Henry smiled

"Of course we can sweetheart" Regina smiled as everyone moved so the 3 can get out.

They got home and watched a movie and feel asleep in each-other's arms, Regina woke a little while later to wake up her son and girlfriend so they can go to bed.

"Hey Emma, I have to go to work tomorrow" Regina whispered as she snuggled up to the blonde

"That's okay, the kid has school any way, I will probably just stay at home and then bring you lunch or something" Emma mumbled before falling back asleep.

**A week later (Friday)  
note: Emma has being getting the sharp pains since Monday night**

Regina woke up quietly and got herself ready for work and Henry ready for school about 10 minutes after Regina left Emma felt a sharp pain go through her stomach she didn't think it was anything so she didn't do anything about it. She got out of bed went for a shower and then went down stairs and had breakfast

_**Emma: hey babe, I'm awake just had breakfast, what did you want for lunch?  
Regina: Good morning sweetheart I hope you had a good sleep, and I hope a healthy breakfast, there is no way I'm going to let you off junk-food now that you are pregnant with my kid Miss Swan, and for lunch can I have you ;)  
Emma: of course I had a good sleep you were beside be the whole night :) and yes it was a healthy breakfast, I had some toast and a fruit salad see healthy ;), and as for having me for lunch, as much as I would love that to happen, you need to eat real food, I'll whip something up yes it will be healthy :P I'll let you go now so that you can get back to work I love you  
Regina: I love you to dear xo**_

Emma started feeling the sharp pains again, she frowned a little not knowing why, it only lasted a fw seconds, she was only 3 months pregnant so she thought maybe this happens, and it was only a Thursday and Nick was staying over tomorrow night, she started making hers and Regina's lunch, by the time she got everything cooked, chicken Parma with veggies in cheese sauce and creamy garlic mash potato.

_**Emma: I'm on my way :)  
Regina: Okay see you soon**_

It took Emma 5 minutes to drive to the town hall, she had to stop because she was getting the pains again

"Should I tell Regina" she muttered to herself.

"Nah" she said shaking her head. She got to the office and walked towards Stacy

"You can go in Miss Swan" Stacy said with a smile

"Thanks Stacy" Emma smiled and walked into her girlfriends office

"Smells good" Regina smiled

"Chicken Parma, with veggies in cheese sauce and creamy garlic mash potato" Emma smiled as she sat down and handed Regina her container of food.

"Sounds yummy " Regina replied they ate in silence Emma got a sharp pain and flinched Regina noticed

"Are you alright sweetheart" Regina asked concerned

"Huh, oh yeah I'm find" Emma faked a smile

"Don't forget nick is coming over tonight so when you pick up Henry Nick will be coming home, and I have to work late again tonight so I won't be home until 8:30-9:00" Regina said as she finished her lunch

"Okay" Emma smiled and put the empty containers together.

"Are you sure your okay baby" Regina asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired and exhausted" Emma replied

"Okay, how about you go home and have a nap before you pick up the boys" Regina offered

"Okay, Sorry I couldn't stay any longer" Emma whispered

"It's fine I have a lot of work to do anyway" Regina smiled and kissed her girlfriend good bye

"See you when I get home tonight" Regina smiled

"Okay baby" Emma smiled and walked out the door when she got home she had a quick nap and before she knew it, she had to go pick up the boys, she took them home they watched a movie and then Emma made dinner, after dinner the pain was getting worse. (get the tissues ready)

"Henry I am going for a bath okay" Emma said

"Okay ma" Henry replied Emma went upstairs ran her bath when it was ready it she got undressed when of a sudden she felt a really sharp pain and blood gush out between her legs, she let out a ear piercing scream and then collapsed on the floor Henry came running to them room

"Ma what's wrong, is everything okay" Henry asked freaking out

"Don't come in" Emma cried Henry being Henry didn't listen he opened the door

"Ma" Henry yelled and ran to were his mother's naked body was she was on her knees holding her stomach blood everywhere Henry grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his mother

"I'll be back," Henry said rushing into the room where Emma's phone was

"No Henry please don't call Regina" Emma screamed and cried

"I'm sorry Ma" Henry cried as he called Regina

"Mum, you have to come home now!" Henry cried and screamed into the phone a few minutes later Regina was in the bedroom

"Henry what's going on what's the" Regina stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Emma

"Omg Emma are you okay" Regina screamed and ran towards her girlfriend

"No Regina please stay away, our baby is dead and it's all my fault please don't come near me" Emma screamed and cried and tried to push Regina away but Regina just wrapped her arms around her girlfriends shoulders quickly cleaned up the blood

"Henry call you grandmother I am taking Emma to the hospital" Regina called out and then all of a sudden she is gone they reappeared at the hospital

"I need a doctor now" Regina screamed

"Stop no let me go, he or she is dead and its my fault just leave please, why are you helping me" Emma cried

"Emma it was an accident, and I love you, please don't blame yourself it could of happened to anyone" Regina cried tears rushing down her face. Dr Whale ran towards them

"What happened" He asked looking at a bloody covered Emma

"She had a miscarriage" Regina replied with tears rolling down her face


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the feels! And sorry for not writing for like ever been busy with work and my laptop broke but don't worry I got a new one for Christmas :) anyway I do not own OUAT**

"_She had a miscarriage" Regina replied with tears rolling down her face_

"I'm sorry" Emma cried

"Emma it's not your fault it could off happened to anyone we can give it a few months and try again okay baby" Regina said calming her down

"Are you sure, why aren't you angry with me it's all my fault" Emma sobbed whole Dr Whale had a look,

"The baby isn't dead" Dr Whale spoke up both women stopped and looked at him

"You were having triplets and only one of them died we can get that one out but the other two are perfectly fine and healthy" Dr Whale smiled

"Are you serious" Emma smiled

"Yes I am, we will get you into surgery right away to get the dead on out but you have to be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy" Dr Whale said as he paged a few nurses

"Okay" Emma whispered.

"We were going to have triplets" Regina replied

"Yes but now you are only having twins I am sorry for your loss" Dr Whale nodded and then wheeled Emma out of the room. The surgery was done and dusted the other babies where not harmed on the process as they were in a different egg. They kept Emma over-night to make sure everything went well and she was able to carry the other two babies and she was, they sent her home about 5:00 pm to bed rest, they got home and everyone was in the living room waiting for Emma and Regina to return

"Is everything okay" Mary Margaret said running up to the two women

"Yes everything is fine Emma has been put to bed rest" Regina smiled

"Wait the baby didn't die?" Henry asked

"Emma was going to have triplets and only one died the other two are very alive and healthy" Regina said with a big grin as she helped her girlfriend to the lounge.

"I'm guessing you are all staying for dinner" Regina asked

"We can go if you want" Ruby butted in Mary Margaret was going to say something but the glare that Ruby gave her shut her right up.

"It's up to Emma" Regina everyone looked at Emma

"I just want to have dinner have a bath with my girlfriend and go to bed" Emma said looking at no one.

"But" Mary Margaret started

"No buts these last two days have been crazy busy and I am tired and hungry and I just want to be alone with my son and my girlfriend we can work something out for us to all do another day" Emma snapped glaring at her mother.

"Okay" M&amp;M muttered and they all walked out

"So you are having to babies now instead of 3" Henry asked as cuddled up to his blonde mother

"Yeah I am they don't know why the 3rd one died but yeah kid you're getting two siblings" Emma smiled and stroked Henry's hair.

"I love you kid you know that right, from the very start I have always loved you, I was just too scared to love you because everyone I love either hurts or leaves and I just found you and I never wanted you to leave" Emma said and kissed Henry on the fore head

"I know Ma, and it's okay" Henry smiled and he lend more into his mother's touch Regina was standing in the kitchen doorway with a big grin on her face and then she went and started to cook dinner. Regina a pair of arms around her waist and a kiss on the cheek and she felt another pair of arms around her shoulders and another kiss on the cheek.

"Emma you should be laying down and resting" Regina sighed

"I know but I didn't want to be away from you for any longer" Emma said

"Me too I missed both of you and I was really worried" Henry sighed. Regina let out a happy sigh, they were finally one happy family and it was about to grow.

**a/n sorry its so short :) but plot twist! :) please don't forget to review xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry I have a had huge writers block please don't hate me I do not own OUAT**

"_Me too I missed both of you and I was really worried" Henry sighed. Regina let out a happy sigh, they were finally one happy family and it was about to grow. _

It's been 3 months since the incident and Emma's stomach is just starting to get a small bump, everyone was happy. Today Emma and Regina went for an ultrasound to listen to the babies heart beats both of the women where in tears of joy, Emma and Regina went to lunch with the Charming's it was quiet at first as they have not talked to each other since Emma got home from the hospital,

"So?" David said scratching his neck

"So" Emma said

"How is everything?" Snow asked

"Good we went for an ultrasound earlier and they are both okay" Emma said with a small smile.

"That's good, have you got any names planned out yet?" David asked

"No, not yet" Regina said with a small nod

"What are you hopping for" Snow smiled

"I want at least 1 girl" Emma smiled

"Yes a daughter shall be nice, I honestly couldn't care what genders our babies are" Regina smiled and placed a hand on Emma's bump

"Any cravings yet, or any morning sickness?" Snow asked,

"Not since I found out about being pregnant no, and no, no cravings" Emma said

"The only thing Emma is craving at the moment is affection, who knew pregnant Emma loved being held and cuddled so much" Regina smiled softly while Emma blushed and pouted

"You give good cuddles" Emma said playfully

"As do you darling" Regina smiled and kissed Emma's temple. David and Snow couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Emma asked confused

"I don't think I have ever seen Regina look at someone like that before, It's nice to see her finally happy" Snow grinned

"Who knew that the daughter of the two people I hated the most would end up being my happy ending" Regina grinned,

"I need to pee" Emma said squirming in her seat

"Okay darling," Regina smiled as she moved so Emma could get out as soon as Emma was out of ear shot Regina went straight to business

"I love Emma, and I want to do this the old fashioned way because I know that how you charming's like to do things, so I want to know if I have you permission to marry you daughter" Regina asked both Snow and David sat there shocked.

"What?" Regina frowned

"Nothing I just thought you know you being well you, you I was excepting you to do it with-out asking, because we all know you like having things going your way" Snow said

"But yes you have our permission" David smiled, Regina was nearly in tears of joy

"Thank-you, Thank-you so much" Regina said her voice cracking slightly. Emma got back just as Regina whipped away a single tear

"Is everything okay" Emma asked Regina softly

"Everything is amazing dear" Regina smiled as she gave Emma a small kiss

"We should probably go get Henry its almost 3:00" Emma said looking at the clock

"Thank you for coming Emma, we miss you" Snow said standing up

"I missed you to, and sorry about snapping at you" Emma said hugging her parents

"It's okay sweetheart" David smiled and dragged Regina into the family hug. When Regina, Emma and Henry got home, Emma went straight into the kitchen

"Miss Swan what do you think you're doing, you are meant to be on bed rest," Regina asked with an arched eyebrow

"I am cooking dinner" Emma smiled

"Go spend some time with Henry I fine" Emma said as she kissed her girlfriend

"God I love you" Emma whispered as she kissed Regina

"And I love you darling" Regina whispered into the kiss Emma ran her tongue and nipped at Regina's bottom lip and then they parted they rest their foreheads against each other,

"I better start dinner before my girlfriend and son get annoyed at me" and grinned and gave Regina one last peck on the lips before starting dinner. Regina made her way into the lounge-room where Henry was sitting playing his Xbox,

"Can I play?" Regina asked

"Of course you can" Henry said with the biggest smile as he handed his brunette mother a control

"So Henry I asked your grandparents today but I also want to ask you, what are your thoughts on me marrying your mother" Regina whispered

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Henry grinned, 30 minutes later Emma could hear laughter and shrieking coming from the Lounge-room, Emma couldn't help but grin

"Dinner is ready" Emma shouted as she placed the bowl of food on the table

"Smells good, what is it Ma?" Henry asked

"Grilled chicken, with vegies and feta cheese and Mash potato" Emma grinned as she started putting food on her plate,

"This taste amazing" Henry grinned

"That it does, I should let you in the kitchen more often dear" Regina smiled, Emma sat there with a small smile and a light blush

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, it's one of the first meals I learnt in one of my foster homes" Emma said. As she placed another mouthful of food in her mouth

"Well thank you for sharing it with us Emma" Regina smiled

"Yeah thanks Ma" Henry grinned as her shoved mash potato in his mouth

**A/N: I repeat I am so very sorry that it took so long for me to write this hopefully I will have the other chapters up soon, I am thinking about doing It monthly so Emma is currently 4-5 months pregnant so in the next chapter we will find out the babies names and maybe go on an adventure with Regina Mills as she tries and finds the perfect engagement ring for her beloved girlfriend **


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 I hope you enjoy I do not own OUAT. **

"Yeah thanks Ma" Henry grinned as her shoved mash potato in his mouth

**6 months- into the pregnancy **

"Gina" Emma pouted

"Yes darling" Regina grinned at her girlfriend

"Come cuddle" Emma whined. Regina raised her eyebrow

"You and your cuddles" Regina grinned

"Hey this is your fault," Emma pouted

"My fault dear how is this my fault?" Regina asked curiously

"uh huh so that night like 6 months ago you don't remember?" Emma asked

"Well yes dear I do very much remember, If I recall neither of where leaving the bed that day and or night" Regina said while blushing

"The sex was good wasn't it, but the cuddles where better" Emma said with her arms open. Regina rolled her eyes and walked towards the blonde,

"Move forward darling" Regina smiled and then kissed Emma on the cheek. Once Emma moved forward Regina got in behind Emma and pulled her back against herself so Emma's back was against her front Emma snuggled into Regina

"I love you" Emma mumbled to Regina as she kissed Regina's jaw lightly

"I love you to darling" Regina grinned as she laced her hands with Emma's and placed them on the blondes blooming stomach

"I'm getting so big" Emma said with a frown

"Well you are having twins my dear" Regina giggled

"I can't believe we find out the sex tomorrow" Emma grinned

"I myself am pretty excited" Regina smiled and placed a small kiss on Emma's temple the women soon feel asleep, only to be woken by someone cooing. Emma slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them and at the door was Ruby, Belle and Henry

"Hey guys" Emma yawned and stood up with that Emma felt a kick she yelped in surprise which woke-up Regina

"Emma whats wrong" Regina panicked sitting up

"Nothing just the babies kicked just surprised me that's all babe" Emma smiled

"Okay only if your… wait they kicked" Regina grinned and Emma grabbed the brunettes hand and placed it on her stomach as they kicked again

"Oh my god" Regina grinned and pulled her girlfriend into a kiss Emma just stood there with a big goofy smile on her face

"Maybe they should kick more often if that's the reaction I get" Emma chuckled. Regina playfully hit her

"Hey you can't hit me I'm pregnant" Emma laughed and so did everyone else

"uh we brought dinner" Ruby said holding up a bag of food

"Awesome cause I am starving" Emma smiled as they all made their way to the dinning room

"When aren't you?" Ruby laughed

"Well you try feeding for 3 and you'll see how hungry you get" Emma said poking her tongue out and with that Ruby blushed

"Ruby, is there something you would like to share with us?" Emma asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow

Ruby cleared her throat

"Well you see Belle and I have been talking and we think its about time we start having a family so 1 month ago we went and saw Dr Whale and because you lost one of yours we were terrified but Dr Whale and Hopper helped us both and well yeah so now I am pregnant, so they say" Ruby grinned. Emma let out a squeal and brought Ruby and Belle into a big hug and then Regina gave them a hug was well

"Congrats" Regina said after

"Thanks" Ruby said with a smile

"When do you find out the sex of yours?" Belle asked

"Tomorrow we picked out names for them last night" Emma grinned

"If we have 2 girls one will be Fenix Jane the other Crissy-Leigh, If we have two boys, we have Braylin Leigh and Daniel James, but if we have one girl and one boy it will be Fenix Jane and Daniel James" Regina said with a smile

"Emma thought of naming out child after Daniel I never thought I could fall more in love with her but I did" Regina said eyes starting to water

"Emma that's so sweet of you" Belle said she and Ruby also has tears in their eyes

**The next day **

"Babe today is the day" Emma grinned

"I know darling" Regina smiled so big as the got ready and off they went

"Emma Swan" One of the nurses called out

"I guess it's time" Emma said looking at Regina they took each-others hand and walked in

"This may be cold" The nurse said and placed the jelly on Emma's stomach

"Well it looks like you're having a girl and a boy" the nurse grinned

"Fenix and Daniel" Emma whispered

"Fenix and Daniel" Regina replied crying and kissing her girlfriend.

**A/N: XD another chapter done and dusted the next one will be when Regina leaves to go and get Emma's ring and a baby shower :) so stay tuned it might be up with in a couple of days **


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 :) I do not own OUAT :) my next chapter is the chapter where Regina goes on her mission to find the best Engagement ring for her beloved Emma, I wanted to separate the Baby shower and the trip into two different chapters **

"_Fenix and Daniel" Regina replied crying and kissing her girlfriend_

**7 months- into the pregnancy (Baby shower) **

The two women have not told anyone the sex of the babies as of yet they thought they would surprise everyone at the baby shower. Emma and Regina thought long and hard about how they are gonna to tell everyone the news

"I have an idea why not grab our shoes so my boots and your high heels and we get both blue and pink baby shoes and put it in a present that someone has to open?" Emma said laying on Regina's couch that is in her office

"Or we could get a piñata and fill it with Pink and Blue confetti and glitter?" Emma said adding another idea

"Or I could wear one blue and one pink ribbon underneath my shirt and when the time is right I take of my shirt and be like boom bitches" Emma said

"I like the shoe idea" Regina said smiling

"Only because you don't want to clean up the mess from the Piñata" Emma joked standing up to walk towards her girlfriend

"You know me to well darling" Regina smiled the next day the two women started setting up for the party and placed the box in the middle one the left side was Emma's boots, in the middle was the pink and blue booties and on the right was a pair of Regina's high heels

"I can't wait for this to be over" Emma sighed rubbing her stomach and with you leaving next month" Emma said with a pout

"It's only for a few day's I'm sure you will be fine" Regina smiled and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss, soon the guest started arriving. Once everyone was seated they started with a few games, they then had some food opened presents and played a few more games. Everyone kept asking about the box in the middle of the room,

"Well get there soon" Came the reply from either Emma or Regina. The time soon came and everyone was eager to see what is in side

"Henry why don't you open it" Emma grinned at her son

"Okay" Henry beamed he slowly opened the box and he looked up to his mothers with a huge smile

"Really" He grinned tears in his eyes

"Really" Emma and Regina said in unison. Henry ran up to his mother's to give them a huge hug while everyone else had a look in the box, there was tears of joy in everyone else as they hugged the happy couple

"What are their name" Granny asked

"Fenix and Daniel" Regina said with the biggest smile

"Fenix and Daniel" everyone said in unison with big smiles

**A/: I know its short and everything but I am sorry but yay! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9 :) the next chapter is my last chapter I won't be doing a wedding chapter but I may do a oneshot of it later on :)**

_**8 months- into the pregnancy **_

"Do you have to go Gina" Emma said waddling in their bedroom

"Yes I have to dear, Ruby and Belle will be here to look after you and if anything happens I will be here right away" Regina said and gave her girlfriend a small kiss,

"How long will you be away?" Emma asked with a small frown, and placed her hand on her huge stomach

"Me and my womb nuggets will miss you" Emma said

"I still can't believe you are calling them womb nuggets" Regina chuckled

"You love it" Emma laughed

"Anyway I will be away 3 days tops" Regina said

"Okay" Emma sighed and followed her girlfriend to her car

"I love you and I will call you as soon as I get to where I am stay" Regina smiled and pulled her girlfriend into a kiss, the babies kicked as soon as she did and Regina could feel it against her stomach

"I'm going to miss youse both as well" Regina said as she crouched down and gave a small kiss to Emma's stomach which in return the babies kicked Regina softly against her lips which lead to both women laughing.

"See you soon babe" Emma said waving

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

**Regina's POV**

"Hey Emma I got here safely I will call tomorrow okay" Regina said over the phone

"Okay babe I love you glad you made it okay" Emma smiled into the phone

"Love you to darling" Regina smiled and hung up she has finished unpacking and is now currently relaxing in her hotel tomorrow will be the first day she goes on a hunt for the perfect engagement ring. The night when fast for Regina and soon she was on her way to the nearest jewellery store she went to 5 different shops until she came across one she knew Emma would love it was sliver ring and in the middle had a small red Tourmaline and on the band it has small black Amethyst,

"This is perfect" Regina said her eyes twinkling she took a photo and sent it to the Charming's and Ruby and Belle they all loved it Regina was exhausted after a long day at the shops so she went home grabbed her bikini and went by the pool to relax and have a few cocktails. Later that night she called Emma letting her know she will be home tomorrow and she couldn't wait to see her again.

**A/N: I am sorry that it's short and the next chapter will be my last it will be about Emma giving birth to her babies and Regina proposing :) that chapter should be up either later today/tonight or tomorrow **


	11. Chapter 10

**And here is my last chapter for this story thank you for sticking by me while I had writers block and yeah, I might do a One-Shot later as I said before I will not be doing the wedding in this chapter It will only be about Emma giving birth and Regina proposing. I do not own OUAT**

"_This is perfect" Regina said her eyes twinkling she took a photo and sent it to the Charming's and Ruby and Belle they all loved it Regina was exhausted after a long day at the shops so she went home grabbed her bikini and went by the pool to relax and have a few cocktails. Later that night she called Emma letting her know she will be home tomorrow and she couldn't wait to see her again. _

**9 months- into the pregnancy **

The next day came and Regina was on her way home, when she got there she was greeted by everyone and a slightly grumpy Emma,

"Sweetheart I missed you" Regina smiled as she hugged and kissed the blonde. Emma sighed and lent into the embrace

"I've missed you to babe" Emma sighed

"Emma is a bit grumpy as she had trouble sleeping" Ruby said

"Oh why is that dear" Regina frowned

"They wouldn't settle down I tried everything, reading, singing, a bath to sooth them nothing worked, I even played a video of you voice from ages ago that's when they stopped they missed you to" Emma said tears coming into her eyes

"Oh sweetheart, I won't leave you not ever again not anytime soon, I didn't realise it will have such an affect" Regina whispered stroking the blondes hair and then she knelt down and placed her hands on her girlfriends stomach

"I hear you've been giving mummy a rough few days" Regina whispered to the stomach while stroking it she placed her lips on it only to feel a hand against it

"Yes, I am back" Regina voiced cracked she placed her forehead on Emma's stomach while Emma stood there and stroked her hair

"I didn't realise how much I missed and needed you" Regina said whipping away her tears as she stood up and pulled Emma into another kiss slightly deepening it, Emma let out a soft moan. The moment was ruined as they could hear someone yell out _PORN _everyone couldn't help but chuckled at Snow's reaction.

"Henry, how would you like to spend the night with us" David asked with a smile,

"Of course, I'll go packed a bag" Henry grinned and ran inside.

"We better be off to, we will come over tomorrow sometime" Ruby smiled giving Regina and Emma a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Belle doing the same, Once Henry got his bag he hugged his mothers and went with his grandparents. Regina and Emma went to the kitchen first both to have some dinner before going into the bed room where Regina can unpack

"Please don't go away again" Emma asked as she sat on the end of the bed

"I promise you I'm not going anywhere not with-out you" Regina smiled and kissed her girlfriend the kiss deepened Emma let out a soft moan Regina kissed her way down her jaw and neck and then lightly sucked and nip the base of Emma's neck and start of Emma's shoulder, Emma lent her head to the side and froze. She grabbed her stomach

"Uhh Regina" Emma whispered all Regina could do was umm

"Sorry to ruin the moment but my water just broke" Emma said

"What?" Regina asked leaning back and looking the blonde in the eyes

"The babies they are coming" Emma said the brunette grabbed the hospital packed bag and rushed Emma to the hospital once there Regina called everyone to let them know it was time, Regina went in with Emma while she was on the table.

"Push Emma the first one is almost out" Whale said Emma let out a scream the lights flickered and the first child was born

"It's a boy" Whale said

"Daniel James" They both whispered

"Regina did you want to cut the cord?" Whale asked while the baby was crying

"Yes" Regina said with tears in her eyes once the cord was cut they placed it on Emma

"He is beautiful" Emma whispered

"He has your hair" Emma said

"And your eyes" Regina grinned, the baby was then taken off them as the 2nd one came

"Emma you need to start pushing" Whale said again

"I see a head Emma keep pushing" Whale said looking up at the blonde

"I cant" Emma cried

"I cant push anymore" Emma cried exhaustedly

"Emma you can" Regina said encouraging her Emma let out yet another scream as the 2nd baby was coming

"Marry Me" Regina suddenly yelled. Everyone froze and it was quiet apart from crying of the baby girl Emma just gave birth to.

"Yes" Emma cried. Regina brought Emma into a kiss. While Whale awkwardly cleared his throat both Emma and Regina started laughing with tears in their eyes

"Meet your baby girl ladies" Whale smiled as he placed her on Emma's chest

"Hello Fenix Jane" Emma cooed

"She has your hair Emma" Regina smiled

"She has your eyes and your nose" Emma grinned looking up at her fiancé.

Once placed in her room the family came in and was introduced to Daniel James Swan-Mills and Fenix Jane Swan-Mills.

"So Regina proposed to me while I was giving birth" Emma randomly said as she ran her fingers lightly over her daughters face. When she didn't hear a response she looked up and saw smiles on everyone faces and a blushing Regina.

"I couldn't wait" Regina mumbled and she gentle rocked her son, and then everyone bursted into laughter. Emma looked around and couldn't help but smile everyone has finally joined together as one big family; Granny, Ruby, Belle, Snow, Charming, Henry, Regina, herself and now their babies, Emma couldn't be happier she has finally found the family she has spent her whole life looking for. She was no longer a broke orphan she was Emma Swan-Mills. And they lived happily ever after

**The End**

**A/N: so what did you think of the ending?! I hope you liked it I know it's not very long and I am sorry that I didn't add the wedding but if I do, do a One-shot it shall be of the wedding but I just want to thank you for sticking by me and this story while I had writers block and stuck around until the end again I am so very sorry it has taken me ages to write. **


End file.
